custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Shark
The Land Shark is the giant ruler of the pocket dimension of Galvu Nui with a mysterious past. History Origins The Land Shark's history is hugely unknown. No-one on Galvu Nui even knows his real name and species. He does, however, seem to know more than standard beings would about dimensions and is from the Matoran Universe. His species, however, is unknown. Galvu Nui The Land Shark was brought to Galvu Nui, he claims, by a distress signal sent out through Galvu Nui's version of the Kanohi Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates, which is ten times as powerful as the two in the Matoran Universe. When he arrived at Galvu Nui, thanks to means unknown, he found that the Olmak and Galvu Nui's Vahi, the Mask of Time, were the primary coordinators of the Space-Time Void. They were threatened by demons known as the Apokalypsi, four 'manifestations', as they caled themselves, of Plague, Famine, War, and finally Death, the attributes of the end of all universes. They wanted to use the powers of the masks to bring end to every universe and every timeline, in order to start creation afresh. The Land Shark barely defied them, but only after they diminished some of his power, and he used the power of the masks to send them away. He now watches over the island and the masks, and is attempting to put together a team of beings to combat future threats alongside him, as his weakening by the Apokalypsi left him in a position in which he cannot combat such threats alone without failure. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality The Land Shark is fiercely protective of the masks. He has a warm character, and is kind-heated and well meaning, but is brutally fierce in battle, sometimes requiring someone to bring him to his senses. He has the belief that most beings deserve a second chance, often clashing with Toa Iadrac's sense of justice. Tools and Abilities The Land Shark bears resemblances to a shark with legs and has the ability to survive on land and in water. He is an incredibly powerful swimmer, physically strong and agile on both terrains. He wields dual scimitars with the collective name 'Ocean's Fury', which have the combined power of manipulating and recreating the power of water and the sea, and wears the Kanohi Kikitu, the Mask of Detectability. It allows the wearer to detect anything that the wearer wishes, and can 'cloak' the user and whoever the user chooses, so that no-one else can detect them, which is why no-one has been able to pinpoint Galvu Nui's dimensional location in the past twenty millennia. Unfortunately, due to a past mutation, the mask is fused to the Land Shark and is part of him. Trivia *The Land Shark was created as a race for a book, but the creator, a YouTube user called LandSharkProductions http://www.youtube.com/user/LandSharkProductions decided to create the race's god in Bionicle form, dubbing it 'The Land Shark' after his YouTube and fictional race's name. *The Land Shark, some Toa, including Toa Iadrac and the Apokalypsi will star in a parted YouTube series called Dimension Force by LandSharkProductions. It is yet to be made, but the sets are now built and the script is being written. Category:Species Category:Unknown Species Category:Rulers